Our Love Stories
by Fujimoto Asuka
Summary: Chapter 3: The Secret/"Mudah saja Sakura, kau bawa saja ke tempat service laptop, masalah selesai."/"E-eh? A-aku baru tahu kau berfikir begitu, tapi aku memang suka biologi."/Ne, sepertinya berhasil, walaupun hanya digunakan untuk seorang gadis./WARNING Inside!/Kumpulan fluffy ficlet/Ganti penname dari Lukireichan/R&R?
1. First Impression

**Our Love Stories**

By Fujimoto Asuka a.k.a Lukireichan

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku's Pairing

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: **Rencananya ini hanya sekedar fluffy ficlet, yang kalian tahu pasti sangat pendek. –Mungkin– tidak semua ceritanya nyambung (jadi setiap cerita hanya satu chapter saja, tidak bersambung ke chapter berikutnya), mungkin masih ada typo walaupun saya sudah berusaha meminimalisirnya, OOC, dan kesalahan lain sesuai penilaian kalian.

**Note: **disarankan membaca seluruh tulisan disini dengan seksama.

Fic pembuka ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun; juga untuk Taylor Swift-ku tersayang happy birthday sister, good luck for your new album; ah juga untuk sahabat saya yang half anniv xD *walaupun orang-orang yang saya sebut ini tidak akan membacanya XD*

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

* * *

><p>Sakura memandangi background smartphonenya dengan senyum manis, ah rasanya seperti mimpi bisa mendapatkan hasil foto sebagus itu, sepertinya dia harus mengganti cita-citanya menjadi fotografer saja.<p>

"Ohayou, Sakura!" sapa Ino ketika memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou mou, Ino!" balasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau ini memang berkepribadian ganda, kadang sangat pendiam, kadang kelewat riang." Ujar Ino sweatdrop sembari duduk di bangkunya yang tak jauh dari bangku Sakura.

"Hehehe, aku tak merasa seperti itu." Ujar Sakura.

Ino hanya menggeleng kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu persatu beberapa isi tasnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura, kau tahu tidak, tadi aku sempat-sempatnya membeli majalah ini, keren kan?" ujar Ino riang sambil memperlihatkan majalahnya.

"Hah? Biasa saja tuh, sama saja dengan majalah lain." Balas Sakura cuek dan mulai membaca sebuah novel teenlit.

"Ih, Sakura! Lihat dong baik-baik, covernya aja foto Sasuke, nih lihat judulnya apa,'All About Uchiha Sasuke', keren kan!?" ujarnya semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cover majalah itu di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hmm." Balas Sakura yang hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan novelnya.

"Sakura… ekspresimu kok gitu banget sih? Jangan bilang kamu gak kenal siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Ino mengintimidasi Sakura.

"Hmm… mmm…" gumam Sakura yang masih saja melanjutkan baca novelnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino, ia sangat kesal dengan teman pinknya ini.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau tak tahu siapa Sasuke! Katakan kau tahu Sasuke, cepat sebelum aku marah!" ujar Ino sebal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sakura.

"Hmm aku tahu…" jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Yeah, berar—"

**"Dia pasti laki-laki, kan?"** lanjut Sakura memotong ucapan Ino.

Ino pun menganga mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau tahu?" Tanya Ino agak keras karena sebal, ditambah dia juga sweatdrop.

"Hm." Gumam Sakura.

"Huh apa-apaan kau! Tidak seru!" ujar Ino meninggalkan Sakura keluar kelas.

**"…laki-laki yang baik dan tampan."** Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis saat Ino sudah benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

Memangnya siapa yang tak kenal uchiha Sasuke? Aktor tampan yang tentu saja sangat memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, tentu saja kaya raya, dan pastinya cerdas, dan mm… baik? –coba saja tanyakan pada gadis pink yang sedang melihat background smartphonenya yang menampilkan foto Sasuke saat menolong seekor kucing putih yang terjatuh dari atas pohon di sebuah taman yang sepi. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Sakura bisa ada di sana, karena dia sedang mencari kucingnya yang lari terlalu jauh ketika dikejar anjing— kuharap kalian mengerti.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 END**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hai, sepertinya aku menghilang amper setahun *dihajar*. Perlu diketahui aku mengganti pennameku dari **Lukireichan **menjadi **Fujimoto Asuka.** Penting juga, semua ficku yang dulu udah aku hapus, tapi akan aku republish, hehehe xD Oh ya, aku butuh temen #eaa btw, aku serius. Bukan berarti aku gak punya temen di dunia nyata, tapi aku lebih suka aja temenan lewat dunia maya, lebih seru XD *apanya?*. Oh ya nih, cerita ini Cuma pembuka hehe, ceritanya ini first impression aku ke Sasuke 2d dan Sasukeku di dunia nyata #hahaha. Ceritanya aku Sakura hehehe XD okay, ada yang minat ngobrol banyak sama aku? Bisa langsung pm aku deh hehe, oke, sankyu.

**December 13, 2014**

**With Love,**

**Asuka**


	2. Our Relationship

**Our Love Stories**

By Fujimoto Asuka a.k.a Lukireichan

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku's Pairing

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: **Rencananya ini hanya sekedar fluffy ficlet, yang kalian tahu pasti sangat pendek. –Mungkin– tidak semua ceritanya nyambung (jadi setiap cerita hanya satu chapter saja, tidak bersambung ke chapter berikutnya), mungkin masih ada typo walaupun saya sudah berusaha meminimalisirnya, OOC, dan kesalahan lain sesuai penilaian kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Our Relationship**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" sapa Naruto dari kejauhan saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya.<p>

"Hn." Balas Sasuke ambigu.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Mata-mata hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di sana memerhatikan mereka –tepatnya Sasuke dengan tatapan tanda tanya yang mengintimidasi.

"Sasuke… kau lihat kan tatapan mereka?" Tanya Naruto bergidik yang mulai seram dengan tatapan mereka, bahkan Naruto melihat ada beberapa yang matanya berair karena ingin menangis, sepertinya.

"Bukannya sudah biasa?" balas Sasuke cuek.

"Ya sih, tapi ini berbeda Sasuke, mereka semakin seram."

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengarnya dan berjalan santai diikuti Naruto yang mulai diam.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa berkencan dengannya? Kau mengkhianati kami!" ujar Temari kepada seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang diintrogasi oleh teman-temannya(atau bukan teman, alias teman palsu/?) yang tak terima kenyataan yang dialami Sakura.

"A-aku tak melakukannya, d-dia yang memaksaku." Ujar Sakura gugup dengan wajah merona malu.

"Kami tak percaya! Mana mungkin dia yang melakukannya, apalagi memaksamu, tidak mungkin!" seru Ino diikuti sahut-sahutan oleh teman lainnya.

"Hey, ada apa nih? Kenapa pada ngumpul di bangkunya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja masuk kelas.

Mendengar suara Naruto pandangan yang tadinya tertuju pada Sakura kini beralih mencari orang yang dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke.

Hell yeah, inilah yang Sasuke tidak suka, menjadi pusat perhatian, walaupun sudah biasa sih.

"Sasuke! Coba jelaskan pada kami apa maksud dari foto ini!" ujar Karin kesal dan memperlihatkan foto yang menjadi biang tatapan aneh itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke stay cool dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Sakura—" Sakura mendongakkan wajah meronanya kehadapan Sasuke yang menyebut namanya.

"—dia adalah kekasihku. Jika kalian berfikir hal negatif padanya tentang dia merayuku atau apa. Itu tidak benar sama sekali. Karena aku yang mencintainya lebih dari apa pun dan tidak ingin kehilangannya, walaupun aku memaksanya sedikit. Jadi jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun atau kalian akan berhadapn denganku." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar menyatakan hubungannya dengan Sakura dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Sementara orang-orang yang mendengarnya shock ditempat. By the way, foto itu memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman di sebuah tempat yang hanya Tuhan, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang tahu.

Kalau begitu, siapa yang tidak iri dengan Sakura? Dan mm, siapa bilang tidak ada laki-laki yang iri dengan Sasuke?

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kyaaaa, am I make my self clear? Duh, aku khawatir kalo yang aku mau tulis sebenarnya itu jadi gak sesuai dengan yang aku tulis. Oh ya, aku masih nunggu yang mau jadi temenku nih, aku pingin banget gitu punya temen jauh #eaa apalagi email-elmailan, hihi kok aku ngarep banget hidup yang kek gitu ya :3 Btw, kalian nangkep ga ceritanya? *pundung* aku sebenarnya masih belajar, jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya yah x3

** December 13, 2014**

**With Love,**

**Asuka**


	3. The Secret

**Our Love Stories**

By Fujimoto Asuka a.k.a Lukireichan

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku's Pairing

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING: **Rencananya ini hanya sekedar fluffy ficlet, yang kalian tahu pasti sangat pendek. –Mungkin– tidak semua ceritanya nyambung (jadi setiap cerita hanya satu chapter saja, tidak bersambung ke chapter berikutnya), mungkin masih ada typo walaupun saya sudah berusaha meminimalisirnya, OOC, dan kesalahan lain sesuai penilaian kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: The Secret**

"Ah, Laptopku kena virus!" ujar Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Ino? Bantu aku dong!" ujar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sahabat blondenya itu.

"Uh, Sakura. Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang fokus dengan majalahku, ada style fashion terbaru dan sangat keren." Balas Ino tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya dari majalah tercintanya itu.

"Aku tak akan diam sebelum kau memberi solusi." Balas Sakura dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat imut.

"Mudah saja Sakura, kau bawa saja ke tempat service laptop, masalah selesai."

"E-eh, benar juga sih. Tapi…" Sakura tampak berfikir.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Ino pada sahabat pinknya yang sangat cerewet itu.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang. Berikan solusi yang gratis saja!" mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat Ino sweatdrop, ia pun menatap wajah Sakura.

"Hey, jidat! Kau bodoh atau apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengadu saja pada Sasuke? Dia kan bisa segala hal, apalagi masalah begitu saja, pasti dia bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah." Ujar Ino kesal.

Mendengarnya, Sakura nampak berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura riang. Ia sengaja datang sangat pagi karena ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke yang selalu dating pagi.

"Ohayou mou." Balas Sasuke seperti biasanya, ia terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Hm, itu… kau baca buku apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memerhatikan buku yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Kau kepo sekali, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun pelit!" ujar Sakura kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke cuek.

"By the way, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sakura dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat. Setelah melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura pun mengambil laptopnya dan menaruhnya di meja Sasuke, mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran karena Sakura mengambil laptopnya.

"Sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ujarnya pelan, mungkin malu karena dia tidak pernah meminta bantuan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kebetulan… ." Gumam kecil Sasuke. Sementara innernya berteriak 'Saatnya mempraktekkan buku yang kubaca! Hahaha!'. Wkwkwk, ada-ada saja kau Sasuke.

"He, kau bilang apa tadi Sasuke-kun? Aku tak dengar." Tanya Sakura setelah menekan tombol on pada laptop kesayangannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Hm, Sasuke-kun. Jadi begini, laptopku sepertinya terkena virus, kemarin aku ingin mengcopy file dari flashdiskku, isinya film-film romance yang kudapat dari Tenten, dan kau tahu aku sangat ingin menonton semuanya! Tapi yang terjadi adalah semua file yang ada di flashdisk itu menjadi shortcut Sasuke-kun. Uh, itu sangat menyiksaku." Ujar Sakura membuka suara setelah sebelumnya hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan pada laptopmu sebelumnya?"

"Hmm… ah, aku mengcopy foto-foto dari handphone Hinata, Karin, Tayuya, dan mmm siapa lagi ya." Jawab Sakura nampak berfikir.

"Memangnya di laptopmu tidak ada antivirusnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ada dong, tapi cuma satu, cuma awira antivirus aja, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil alih laptop Sakura dan mencolokkan flashdisknya ke laptop Sakura.

Murid-murid pun mulai berdatangan, untungnya siswa yang bangkunya Sakura duduki saat ini belum datang juga.

"Sudah selesai, virusnya sudah hilang, aku juga sudah menginstallkan antivirus yang lebih bagus." Ujar Sasuke menyodorkan laptop itu kepada Sakura.

"Hah? Waaaaw Sasuke-kun sangat keren, terimakasih ya!"

"Hn, lain kali jangan asal colok flashdisk atau hp ke laptopmu ya."

"Ya ya ya, terimaka—"

"Sakura." Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tak bilang aku membantumu dengan gratis, kan?" Tanya balik Sasuke dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Heee? A-ku tak punya uang, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn, aku tak bilang kau harus membayarnya dengan uang. Kau hanya harus membantuku juga." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin membesar.

"Mm hmm, m-memangnya membantu apa Sasuke-kun? Bukankah kau bisa mengatasi segala hal lebih baik dari aku?"

"Benar. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu untuk masalah yang satu ini. Kau pintar biologi kan?"

"E-eh? A-aku baru tahu kau berfikir begitu, tapi aku memang suka biologi." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku terkena suatu virus yang sangat berbahaya bagiku, dan kaulah yang menularkan virus itu padaku."

"A-aku?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Dan tahukah kau virus apa itu, Sakura?" seringai kini menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu dengan sempurna.

"T-tid—"

"Itu adalah virus cinta. Aku terkena virus cinta darimu, Sakura."

"He? Apa itu artinya kau—"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?" sepertinya seluruh penghuni kelas kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, terkecuali Sasuke pastinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi Sasuke-kun belajar dari buku ini, pantas saja dia menyembunyikannya saat kutanya." Ujar Sakura melihat-lihat isi buku yang berjudul **"Gombalan Ampuh Untuk Menaklukkan Hati Para Gadis"**. Ne, sepertinya berhasil, walaupun hanya digunakan untuk seorang gadis. Tapi, tentang pelajaran biologi, sepertinya tidak nyambung jika dikaitkan dengan masalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 END**

**Author's Note:** Do you understand? Terlalu bertele-tele kah? Apa feelnya kerasa? Romancenya kerasa ga? Nggak ya? Duh *pundung*. Uhuk, maaf deh kayaknya aku kurang menjabarkan keadaan ya di chap 1 dan chap 2? Atau di chap ini juga?*makin pundung* ceritanya gantung banget ya? Yah gapapa deh *dihajar*, oke oke tolong kritik sarannya, aku ingin menjadi yang lebih baik, tanpa pandangan kalian bagaimana aku bisa maju? #eaa. Makasih yang udah review, fave, dan follow. Suki da!*tebar cinta*

**December 14, 2014**

**With Love,**

**Asuka**


End file.
